Percy Jackson And The Titans Curse - Arcmelos's Story
by Arcmelos
Summary: This is a story I made when I was bored. it involves me becoming Percy's Fraternal twin brother and I am moved to England. I later find my way back to Percy but we are not a like. Chapters 1-4 is about my life before meeting Percy. This is my first one so, please leave some reviews and book 2 is on the way! Enjoy! Image from Deviant art, rights go to them!
1. Chapter 1

all rights go to the original author of the series for Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus, i am only writing these for fun! Enjoy and rate.

Chapter 1 -The Day We First Met

My name is Arcmelos, Arc for short, I was 9 years old, the day I first met them. My father, Poseidon, took me to England when I was born, he raised me at Camp Half Blood, at Battersea Power station. I was trained by him sometimes but mostly campers would teach me how to fight. Every so often he would secretly take me to Mount Olympus on top of the Empire State building, at the time I had no idea where it was, and he asked Hecate to train me, in controlling The Mist and making me understand how it worked so I could Manipulate it, there was other aspects that she taught me but I will get to those later, and if you are wondering when I was 5 Poseidon told me that I was so strong with The Mist, that even my mother couldn't see through it, meaning that he had to take me away so he could train me, ready for what was to come. People didn't really know about the Battersea Power stations' Camp, but the day that they held a one-off rally cross event, held by Tanner Foust, I was immediately hooked on Motorsport. When I was 7, Poseidon gave me a rally cross car and the money to take part in the Junior Scholarship for the World Rally cross Championship, or WRCC. On one particular day, I was on the outskirts of Manhattan, and I was leading the championship by 5 points and if I won the next race, I would go onto the X Games in LA, and be the youngest person ever to compete. That was the day I first met them.

Grover had just achieved his goal, on picking up Thalia Grace, who is a Daughter of Zeus, when a scent fills the air around him. He started to sniff the air, which got Thalia worried for monsters. "What can you smell? Monsters?" Thalia asked whilst drawing her sword. Where they had stopped on the ridge of a valley, this gave Annabeth and Luke a chance to catch up. Luke looked at Grover and asked, "Why have we stopped moving, we're almost to our rest stop." Grover looked around until he spots a small Rally cross track in the distance, and replied, " I smell another demigod, like Thalia, the scent is a lot stronger than anything I have smelt before, its coming from that small dirt track down there." He pointed into the direction to enlighten everyone else on the subject. Annabeth asked, "What do you mean? There's another demigod like Thalia around, but more powerful? Can we trust them if they are more powerful? I mean don't get me wrong, Thalia is the most powerful I have met so far, and it freaks me out with what she can do with lightning, but someone with more power!?" Grover sighed and replied to Annabeth. "There's only one way to find out..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - My Gift

As Grover led the way down towards the track, they noticed something odd. Why had no one stopped them and asked for their tickets. At first they assumed that admission was free but they noticed tickets being displayed in the car windows. Or because of the fact that there was too many people there they just blended in with the surrounding people, but that wasn't the case either.

As they walked nearer the track, they could hear faint music coming from the paddock, Thalia was the only one who actually realized the music, "huh, someone has a taste in music. That's Led Zeppelin." Thalia said. They pinpointed the sound from where the music was coming from, using Grovers keen sense of hearing, they came to a truck and gazebo, painted yellow and black with highend sponsors on the side of it along with freebies, such as little cans of Rockstar Energy. Grover took 3 empty cans that were hanging around and ate them in one bite. From behind them they heard the eruption of the crowd and the rush of people coming over to the tent, within seconds nearly 50 people were standing outside the tent around them awaiting for the driver to return. Grover told them, what the comentator just said over the speakers, about someone named Arcmelos Williams, winning the championship and is going to the X Games in 2 weeks time in LA. "Clearly this is that person." Grover said. And with that, they hear the sound of an engine from behind them, and part with the crowd to allow the driver to park under his tent. As soon as he got out, he was swarmed by people wanting his autograph, and signing the freebies like posters and the Rockstar Energy cans, which Grover thought was a waste. After about 10 minutes of signing autographs, everybody left to go home, but Grover, Annabeth, Luke and Thalia stayed to confront me.

"So, what does a Satyr, a Daughter of Athena, a Son of Hermes and a Daughter of Zeus want to do with me?" I questioned. All four of them stood infront of me looking stunned. Annabeth stammered and demanded " H-How do you know who we are?" I raised my eyebrow. "I can read minds of course, it is something I can do using The Mist."

In shock, Grover looked me up and down and said, "but you dont seem like a Son of Hecate, you scent is far too powerful." I smiled with amusement, "I can assure you im not a Son of Hecate, but I was trained by her for a year when I was 5." Thalia looked slightly confused and edges forward slightly, "If you're not a Son of Hecate, who is your godly parent?" I looked straight at Thalia, giving her an awkward feeling, "The time is not right." And as soon as I said that I raised my hand and they all blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Some Of The Truth

Thalia, Grover, Annabeth and Luke awoke inside their next reststop just a few miles away from Camp Half Blood. They sat around and ate food as they tried to think about how they got here and where they just were, but none of them could remember. That was when they were attacked. The hut shook, as if an earthquake was happening. It was about 8pm when they saw the hill to Camp. That was when they were cornered. All of them looked shook up and Annabeth had sprained her ankle running through the forest towards camp. Thalia being the brave hero decided to hold off the army of monsters by herself, to save her friends. That was when it happened. Thalia sacrificed herself, Zeus took pity on his daughter's death and turned her into a pine tree that protects the camp, with a magical border that allows demigods in and out but monsters stay out.

Grover took Annabeth and Luke to Chiron, where he was sitting at a table inside a blue house, Grover told them it was called The Big House, Chiron greeted them and told Grover to go see the Cloven Council. Luke and Annabeth followed Chiron, in wheelchair form but had told them he was Chiron as in the Centaur, inside they sat around a ping pong table and talked about their journey. When it came to the part about meeting Arcmelos, things were a bit of a blur at that point, they could only remember the sound of the car I was driving, a Subaru WRX, with a Yellow and Black livery and something to do with Rockstar Energy. It felt as if someone had plucked that part from their mind and there was now a big gap. They finished their story and looked at the corner of the room, when they looked closer at the magazine, they saw an advert being shown on for the X Games in LA in 2 weeks time. That sparked something in their minds about me. They told Chrion that they should go to LA in 2 weeks to see the X Games, because they knew that it was important somehow.

2 weeks later, Argus the head of security who has litterally a million eyes watching everything around him, dropped Grover, Chiron, Luke and Annabeth off at the LA stadium where it is being held. They got inside showing their tickets on the way in. It was just in time for the first heat of the Rallycross portion of the event, followed by the elimination rounds until two remain from two categories who go on a head to head with eachother, to be crowned X Games champion. After walking around the Paddock, they see a familiar site of the Yellow and Black truck and tent. They see that it is vacant so they assume im on the starting grid, and as if on que, music blares from the speakers around them and im first on the grid as I qualified pole. The song is distinctively for my arrival due to it being, Van Halen - Panama, so the four of them go to the nearest place to see me sitting on the grid waiting for the competetors to arrive. As they stood awaiting for the race to start the commentator was going over my details, where I am from, my age and the fact I was the youngest to compete in the X Games. Several minutes of waiting later I went on to get first in Heat 1 and beat the competators in the knock out rounds, meaning I was head to head, with the same man that inspired me to do this 2 years ago, Tanner Foust. The race was for 10 laps and we both had to take a 5 second stop and go on our starting box and had to serve 2 joker laps to even the score. It was the last lap and the last few corners. The crowd erupted when I over took Foust up the inside at the last hairpin and won the X Games. To top it off and to show off a bit, I took a victory lap, doing Gymkhana moves that even Ken Block would be happy with, as I arrived to the podium, I looked out over the crowd to see 3 familar faces and one I had never seen before.

On my way down from the podium, I signed autographs and my main sponsor, Rockstar Energy, handed out cans of drink to the public, in celebration. I got back into the car and drove back to the Paddock, where the 3 faces I knew, were standing but the other was in a wheelchair, again with the help of The Mist I delve deeper into their minds revealing their names and ages. I parked up, signed some more autographs and got a few pictures taken with the car, trophy and some parents' kids. After they left, I looked at Chrion and said "So what does, Chrion the Centaur, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Grover Underwood the Satyr and Luke Castelan, Son of Hermes want with me this time? And I see that the rumour back at Camp was true." Stunned, Chiron spoke up, "How did you know who we are, and -" Luke cut in "And what Rumour, what camp?" I looked at Chiron and explained how I can manipulate The Mist to read minds and cover certain aspects of my life, "Like my scent for example, I can cover it so monsters can't discover me and find out who my godly parent is, and to answer your question Luke, the Rumour of Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, I heard back at Camp Half Blood she was turned into a pine tree, that now protects your Camp." They all gave me a stunned but puzzled look. Grover was the first to speak up, " Ive never seen you at camp Half Blood Before, so How?" "And who is your godly parent?" Chiron and Annabeth ask in unision. "Grover, I meant my Camp Half Blood in London, at the Battersea Powerstation, and Annabeth and Chrion, I was taken there and raised by the god who overlooks my camp and who just so happens to be my father. Posiedon."

After an awkward minutes silence, Chiron says "You must come to our Camp Half Blood, where we can train you to stay alive and if you are a son of Posiedon, what is this about The Mist?" I then go over the story that I told Annabeth, Luke Thalia and Grover the first time we met, and ended the conversation by waving my hand, and they all blacked out, waking up in the van ride back to their camp, with Argus at the wheel, and their memory fuzzy on where they were and what just happened. They had forgotten meeting me and the story I had told them, again for the two demigods and Satyr.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Confusing Truth

So this is where things get interesting and confusing at the same time, apparently when Poseidon took me to England he lied to me about my age among other things. When he told me I was 7 I was really 5. In the recent years I have been traveling around the country and am now 16, soon to turn 17 in April, only to be told that im actually 14 and my Birthday is in August. He told me about my real life that he was hiding from me for 7 years, yes 7 years. He told me that I was a twin, and that my brother was being raised in New York.

After winning the X Games, I went to Mount Olympus a year later when I should have been 10, I was really 8, and I went to Ares for help when it came to fighting. At camp, Poseidon gave me Riptide to use for combat, but any sword I held felt off balance so I trained in Hand to Hand combat instead, Poseidon gave me a set of Knuckle-Dusters that he asked Hephaestus to forge, a favour for a favour as payment. So I went to see Ares who sent me on a quest to recover Ares Chariot from his sons Deimos and Phobos. When I returned he happily obliged to train me, and build up my strength. But he also felt something else inside me, something hidden, a Gift that is given to the children of the gods very rarely, in this case I had the Gift of Poseidon. A light sea blue aura that appears around me making me pretty much immune to anything. Ares helped me discover this Gift by helping me release all of my rage and anger, which wasn't had seen as Ares radiated anger, but more importantly he helped me channel my anger and rage to that part of me, so when ever I got angry, the Aura would cover my body in a faint sea blue light and give me strength, this is what I call, The Ares Side, something you never want to see. He also trained me better in hand to hand combat, so I knew how to counter others attacks when they are armed and knew where to hit to make them loose their balance and get the upper hand.

I then went and saw Hephaestus and again, did a favour for a favour. I did a minor quest for him which was to recover a small device that looked like a phone but was coated in celestial bronze, from some minor goddess that stole from him. I returned moments later with the device and handed it to him, and in return he let me use his forge and gave me the knowledge to make the device and some other stuff like weapons: swords, shields, Armour, even guns. I took the chance and made my self some weapons, which I will get into later. I then went and saw Hecate, for more training on how to use The Mist, she taught me how to manipulate The Mist, to allow me to travel to places around the world. She told me that with practice it will be safe for me to do so but not too often and not with more than 3 people otherwise the after effects could kill me. She also told me that with concentration, to begin with, I had the potential to talk to people in their mind, using The Mist. I trained day in day out with all my new skills, until I accidentally Mist Traveled, that's what I call it, into Apollos domain.

I apologized for the intrusion and explained myself to him, who I was, what I was doing on Mount Olympus, and how I had just materialized into his palace. "It could have been a lot worse really." he told me. "You could have accidentally materialized in Zeus and Hera's Palace." While I was there I asked him if I could get some minor healing training off of him, again favour for favour. He told me that he wanted me to go annoy his twin sister, Artemis, he told me to go and find her sacred animal, a Golden Deer, kill it and he would reward me with more than Minor healing training, the reward would be just under his area of expertise of healing, so I would be slightly better than his kids basically. I agreed and he told me where to find it.

I Mist Traveled to the location he told me and I started hunting around for Artemis' sacred animal. Now I know your going to say that it isn't very Greek, but like I said im not good with swords, and I was sure as hell, I wasnt going to kill a Golden Deer with my fists, and by now I think you have discovered im not the traditional demigod, but I pulled out the medium sized pistol, a celestial bronze plated desert eagle, and started scouting around for the Deer. Something was rustling in the bushes behind me, so I blindly shot into the bush, and what followed was something I wasn't expecting. I heard a yelp and body of a girl with a silver dress and a silver circlet, collapsed out from the bush, bleeding from her right thigh, I had shot blindly into a bush on a civilian. But there was something strange about this girl she didn't seem like a normal mortal. I heard bushes rustling from behind and saw a Gold blur run past me, I shot the blur, and thankfully I had hit the Deer and not some golden girl. As I turned my attention back to the girl holding her right thigh, trying to stop the blood, Apollo spoke to me in my mind and he gave me the Blessing Of Apollo, which was the wisdom to heal slightly better than a child of Apollo.

I didn't feel any different, but my mind raced into overdrive, and I started summoning healing items through The Mist: bandages, Nectar and Ambrosia, food of the gods that has healing properties, and other equipment to help dress the wounds. My mind still in overdrive made my hands rush over her thigh with speed and within a minute the wound was already healing. "I am so sorry about this, I was doing a favour for Apollo to get some training in healing and-" she cut me off by swearing at me in ancient Greek. "Yeah I guess I do deserve being called that." I said glumly. "Who are you?" she demanded. I told her everything from the start, leaving out all the motorsport aspects of my life and sticking to the demigod side.

"Arcmelos... Daniel in ancient Greek." she said with a bit of hatred, it was understandable seen as I did just shoot her. "I prefer to be called Arc. It's got a better ring to it than the full thing. Anyway, who are you?" The girl looked at me defensively but slowly let her guard down, when she realized I mean her no harm, well besides from her leg. "I'm Zoë Nightshade, Lieutenant for the Hunters of Artemis, and she's not going to be happy when she finds out you killed her sacred animal, she is most likely to kill you." I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "Apollo wanted me to do it, you cant really deny the gods otherwise your dead anyway." after five minutes of talking, exchanging stories, her leg was fully healed and she said she would have to get back Artemis, otherwise she is going to start wondering where she is, and with that she ran into the forest surrounding us, and disappeared. I Mist Traveled back to Hephaestus' Forge and set to work on making more weapons and little gadgets that I will get into shortly.

Now that I have got that part out the way I can return back to when I was 16 or 14 whatever. When I was at the Forge, I made a device for my car which could switch it, from any kind of car by controlling it with my emotions, if im mad a Lamborghini for instance, or by thinking about what car I want to drive, most days its a sea metallic blue mustang, its only fitting seen as im the son of the sea god. But it also has three switches: Race, Road and Rally, so depending on what car I want, a Lexus LFA as an example, if I flip the switch to race, road or rally depending on what it is currently on, then it will become a rally cross LFA if i put it into rally mode, the interior will be stripped out for race and rally and will become fully prepped for whatever situation. Also when in Road mode, people inside the car and the car itself can't get hurt or damaged, but it's a different story in rally or race mode.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Family and Friends Reunion

It was a cold winter morning and I was driving around New York, when my father appeared in the seat next to me and told me to go to Camp Half Blood, just up the road, "explain your story, who you are, and head to Denver. That is where you will find him." and with that he was gone. I traveled south, following the directions Poseidon gave me, until I could see a big pine tree that stood out, over the rest and immediately knew what the tree was and what it was for.

As I pulled up at the base of the hill, I got out and looked at the snow covered ground. The cold never seemed to bother me, probably because I was brought up in London, by the Thames where it was always cold. I went to the boot of the car, and pressed the logo on the back which immediately turned into a keyring sized car that hung off my car keys. Another feature I added recently to the car. I started to walk up the hill and looked down over the valley and saw and could smell the strawberries that were being grown in the fields dotted on the farm land surrounding a reasonably big Camp, a lot bigger than the one back at Battersea, and Long Island Sound which was in the distance.

I walked past Thalia's tree, through the barrier, past the dragon guarding the newly recovered Golden Fleece, and walked straight to the place that looked the most important, a big blue house on the side of a hill, partially overlooking all the cabins and, at the time I assumed it was, the dining hall. I walked to the big house and saw two familiar faces sitting at a table playing a card game. Chiron and Mr D as he likes to be called. I walked over to where they were sitting and said, "Chiron. Mr D." And slowly bowed as I usually did in the presence of a god, apart from my father. Mr D replied with, "Well, well, well. He returns alive, I haven't seen you since the day you killed Artemis' Golden Deer. I thought you had died." Chiron looked at me briefly, thinking I am just a new camper who was asking them for something, then something in his expression got stiffer and said, "No, it can't be, I had convinced myself it was a dream. What did you do to us that day?" he exclaimed. I slowly sighed and explained the whole thing to him from start to finish, ending with "-and im here now telling you my story, im sorry I errased that part of your memory but, it wasnt the right time yet for me to be discovered. I have to find my brother, do you know where he is exactly, and Poseidon just told me Denver." Chiron told me that Grover had asked for the three of them personally to come up and get two demigods that hadnt been claimed yet.

"Wait, which three?" I asked. "Percy, Annabeth and Thalia." When he mentioned her name my heart did a little back flip inside me. Ever since I first saw Thalia, I had a crush on her instantly and when I heard she became a tree something snapped inside me, no pun intended. That was the day I had won the X Games and went away the following year, for training from the gods.

"I need to get to Percy and the others and fast, where in Denver are they?" I asked rather impatiently. "In a Military school near the coast called-" I cut Chiron short, "I know the place, Thanks. Oh and before I go, you cant mention who I am to the others yet, it is still not time, I erased their minds twice, they need to be fed tiny pieces of detail, bit by bit and with Thalia, she might have forgotten that day entirely so..." Chiron nodded in agreement and promised not to say a thing.

I throw my keyring in front of the fountain which instantly turned into the sea blue mustang and got in the driver seat, it is already turning 10pm so I have to be quick to get to them. On the drive over to Denver, I prepared my weapons, my knuckle-dusters, which I modified to look like rings until I twist the center jewels and they turned into the celestial bronze weapons I got when I was younger. They were on my hands in ring form awaiting me to spin the jewels. On the passenger seat sat my celestial bronze desert eagle, with some throwing knives I crafted when on Olympus.

It was about midnight when I finally reached the Military school and saw a shadow hanging over two teenagers, ready to attack them with its poison stingers. The Manticore. I picked up my gun and threw open the door and sprinted forwards and stood over and in front of Percy and Thalia, shrouded by The Mist so no one could see me. Just in time too, because as soon as I stood over them the Manticore shot 3 poison stingers at them, but they were impaled into my stomach. Loosing my concentration on The Mist, I surprised the Manticore along with Percy and Thalia seen as I just appeared out of no where. I smacked the Manticore in the jaw, with the celestial bronze knuckle-dusters in motion. We stood for maybe a minute while I had the upper hand, until he fainted an attack and I followed through with it and he knocked me off my balance landing three more poison stingers, in an Orion's Belt constellation that started on my right shoulder. I was knocked next to where Thalia and Percy were laying, in shock, and looked at them both and said, "Help would be nice you know!" and as if on queue a volley of silver arrows came out from the forest behind us. "That is not the type of help I meant!" I growled as I rose up to my feet and charged the Manticore.

As I was running towards him he shot 3 more poison stingers into my chest, one landing dangerously close to my heart. "Why won't you die" Snarled the Manticore. Another volley of silver arrows were notched over my head, heading towards the Manticore. At least a couple dozen Hunters came flooding out of the forest and standing in front were two people I knew too well. Now if you're wondering, hang on you and Zoë were getting along right? Wrong.

As soon as she left that forest after I healed her leg, what does she go and do? She tells Artemis that I killed her sacred animal and she and the Hunters tried to hunt me down for revenge. It's not like it mattered or anything, it came back the next day for goodness sake! Anyway, Annabeth took this as her moment to shine, she stood up ran onto the back of the Manticore and delve her dagger deep into its neck. She hung on as the Manticore thrashed around trying to get her off.

Zoë was shouting at her to get off its back and all the Hunters readied their bows, for the next volley. I felt a twinge of hatred spread through my gut, and thought, "im not going to let her steal my kill!" and with that I pulled out the gun and was about to aim it at the Manticore, but noticed it had bolted for the edge of the cliff. I ran past Zoë who at first tried to stop me but I barreled my way past. Instead she lent on Percy to stop him from running too. I jumped off the cliff, passed the Military Black hawk, and felt the ice cold air hitting my face and the roar in my ears. I reached out to grab Annabeth by her shirt to pull her off, but they both vanished as soon as I put my arm out. I repositioned myself so I was now in a diving position and landed in the water.

I Mist Traveled back to the surface gun out at the ready pointing it at Zoë. She was still leaning on Percy until I yelled "Zoë, let him up otherwise I will put another bullet in your left thigh and leave you this time." her expression darkened and she scowled at me and yelled back " Yes, I'd like to see thy try, there iss 24 hunters, a goddess and there is only one of you who has got the better odds?" I laughed at her and returned with "Oh please, I was just shot with nine poison stingers, your Hunters wouldn't even be able to notch their first -" "Enough!" Screamed the 13 year old girl, who was Artemis, at the side of Zoë. "Arc! I stopped my hunt on you for a reason don't make me start it up again." I stare at Artemis as if that was a challenge and I could feel the Ares side coming out any second. "Well I don't think the 5 gods on my side would be happy with you now, would they? Especially your brother!" I place my gun in its holster on my belt and took of my leather jacket and stormed passed Artemis and Zoë, heading in the direction of my car.

When I got to my car I threw open the boot and proceeded to take my red and green stained white vest shirt off and place it in the boot. I heard someone coming over in my direction, grumbling about Percy, I then realized, it was Thalia. I put on my new vest top and stayed by my car doing things in the boot. Through the corner of my eye, I could see Thalia, staring at me trying to figure out who I was. Eventually she came over and said" you seem familiar, do I know you? If not who are you?" I looked up from the boot, and noticed I am slightly taller than Thalia now, the last time we met i was 9 or 7, whatever, and was about the same height as Annabeth 5"3. I was now 5"9, but I looked straight into her electric blue eyes and said. "A friend. Come on you are freezing and I dare say, Percy, Nico and Grover are too. I'll explain everything on the way back to camp." And with that we both walked back to where the guys were.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - I come Some What Clean

As I walked back I could see Thalia through the corner of my eye, looking at me, my weapons, and trying to figure out the one thing that wasn't there. We reached Percy, Grover and Nico and I threw Percy my jacket which changed into a fur cloak, which he quickly put around everyone.

After about five minutes I walked over to them and said, "Percy, your wanted by Artemis." Percy looked at me with a quizzical look on his face, "How do you know us and how do you know?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, getting fed up with saying it, "I will tell you everything on the journey back to camp, and I know because Zoë is coming to get you." I scowled at her as she walked over to Percy. "Percy Jackson, Artemis wishes to see thee." Percy followed her to the tent, the fur cloak still around him.

After about 5 minutes I walked towards the tent, I could hear Percy arguing, "-You have to come to Camp with us Bianca, you can't join The Hunters, you need to be trained." As I got closer to the tent just outside the archway, I heard him clearer and he said, "I mean what do you get from joining them anyway?" At that point I had walked into the tent and answered his question, "Well immortality is one thing."

I walked in and took the cloak that Percy was sitting next to and walked back to the exit. I looked back and saw a priceless expression on his face and then he looked at Artemis, then at Zoë in disbelief, and he knew instantly that if someone gave up the chance to be immortal, they would be mad. "Oh it's not the 'you can't die' type of immortality, they can die on the Battlefield, but they don't age." I said to Percy, as if I just read his mind, which I did. I walked to the exit and heard Bianca saying the Pledge to Artemis. "Percy, we must leave for camp shortly, I will be waiting with the others." and with that I walked out the tent and went back to Thalia.

A few moments later Percy came towards us and Nico went over to Bianca, where they had a lengthy discussion on her new choice in life. "Artemis said that Apollo will be here in a couple of hours to pick us up and take us and the Hunters to camp." Percy said this with a glum expression on his face, clearly annoyed that he just lost two girls in one night, Annabeth to the Manticore and Bianca to the Hunters. Reading his thoughts, I told him, "Perce you cant beat yourself up about what happened in the last hour, Annabeth is still alive and I swear on the River Styx, we will get her back. Plus we can't wait for Apollo, as much as I like him, I would rather drive my car to camp than hitch a ride on the sun." Percy looked really confused on the fact I just read his mind, twice in the space of 10 minutes. "H-How do you do that?" He stammered. I looked at him and replied," I will tell you everything on the journey back, the trip will take about an hour or two. Come, follow me. Nico, we will meet her at camp come with us." Nico nodded his head slowly, with tears in his eyes, from losing his sister to The Hunters. Percy looked down and noticed the Invisibility cap that belonged to his friend, he picked it up and put it in his pocket.

I walked over to my car and they all followed, Grover whistled as he looked at the metallic sea blue Mustang sitting in front of them. Percy, Grover and Nico, climbed in the back and sat there waiting for me and Thalia to get in. On the road, I started to explain everything to them, who I was, where I was from, how I was born in Mist so strong I could manipulate it, so much not even our mother could see me. "I'm a son of Poseidon Percy, your brother as in actual brother. We were separated at birth, we are twins. As you can see I got the looks." I said jokingly with a smile on my face. "Poseidon took me to England where he raised me at Camp Half Blood at Battersea Power station." I skipped over the encounters between Grover, Thalia Luke and Annabeth, as too much information at one time would overload them and possibly make them have a nervous breakdown. But with Thalia it was easier, where she was a tree for the past 7 years, she had mainly forgotten about our meeting the first time.

I told them about my training with Ares, Apollo, Hecate and Hephaestus. Just to clarify something, that was on their minds I said, "Yes I can read minds using The Mist and being brought up by the Thames and in London means I don't feel the cold as much." They all stared at me in disbelief. I then told them about the other things I could do with The Mist, read minds, talk to people in their minds, which I proved by talking to them all saying, "Hello." I could Mist Travel, I explained about Mist Travel and how Hecate had taught me to do it, I could also cloak my appearance and scent. That comes in handy. I could even alter my appearance. To demonstrate I changed my hair colour, from dark blonde almost brunette, to blonde, and hair style, to spiked up, at the flick of my wrist, and kept it that way, seen as I always wanted to be blonde again.

Grover started to feel a bit awkward for two different reasons, the first I assured them all that it wasn't a constant thing with mind reading, only when I wasn't paying attention to the fact I was doing it or when I needed to know something, also he said whilst stuttering, "Uh, ca- can you slow down please, your going to kill us." I laughed and told them about the motorsport side of my life. "I know what im doing, Ive been doing this for 9 or 7 years whatever, Poseidon lied to me about my age saying I was older than what I really was, plus I take it you haven't looked out the window recently." They all looked out the window and gasped. We were driving on a road I had crafted using The Mist and sea, to get us to the camp quicker, I learnt to do this when I was younger at Battersea, and did it so much, I didnt even have to concerntrate anymore. "so thats why you said it would take an hour to get to camp." Thalia said. Grover, Nico and Percy fell asleep in the back, leaving me and Thalia listening to Van Halen on the way back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Story Time

As I pulled onto the beach of Long Island Sound just outside the Camp, I looked at the clock which read 4:45am. I then noticed Thalia turn to me, she looked at me up and down, and finally spoke up, "huh, didn't really have you figured for a rocker." I looked at her, wide-eyed, "You kidding, my whole glove box and CD player is filled with the stuff, Green Day, AC/DC, Rush, Foo Fighters, Avenged Sevenfold you name it."

I drove slowly along the beach, eventually driving past all the cabins, probably waking everyone up by the deep gurgling of the Mustangs V8. I pulled up outside the Big House and told the others in the back we had arrived. As I was getting out there was a flash in the sky, and a streak of fire heading towards the camp. I raised the water in the lake to make a landing platform for the fire ball to land on. Percy rubbed his eyes thinking he was clearly imagining things, but the others faces told him otherwise.

"Well, Apollo and The Hunters are here." I said. We walked towards the lake as Apollo touched down on the barrier of water I had created. Apollo was in his 18 year old body, the first time I saw him he looked exactly the same, as he did now. He obviously preferred to look like an 18 year old other than a 3000 year old. To be honest, I think any one would. Apollo looked at us all and gave us a wicked grin, Thalia in particular. His teeth were so white and gleaming, you could tell he was god of the sun. "Arc, good to see you again, you have grown up a lot from the last time I saw you." Apollo said whilst firmly shaking my hand. "Hey Apollo, thanks for bringing The Hunters, I couldn't have lasted 5 minutes giving them a lift." I said looking straight at Zoë as she glared at me. "and yes, 7 years go quite quick for you gods, but damn they dragged on for me. Its good to see you too, man."

Thalia, Grover, Nico and Percy stood there gawking at me, as if Apollo and I were buddies from school, at a reunion. "Oh yeah, where are my manners, Apollo these are-" as I was about to introduce them Apollo cut into my sentence, "Percy Jackson, your brother, Grover Underwood the Satyr, Protector and Searcher, Nico Di Angelo, cant see his path yet. And. My, my Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus, good to have you back. I hated the fact you became a tree." Through the corner of my eye I could see Thalia starting to blush. Was I seriously getting Jealous!?

After about 5 minutes of talking Apollo said goodbye and clicked his fingers. The little van that looked like a small bus, turned into a flaming yellow coloured Maserati. He got in his car and I said, " Look away if you want to keep your eyesight and not die." no body argued. The car glowed into a burning hot ball of fire and gas, which started to make my water platform, sizzle and evaporate from underneath Apollo, Apollo was taking on his true godly form, it is dangerous for a mortal to witness it as they could have their brains fried, that was definitely something outside my area of healing expertise. He took off, streaking like a shooting star in a night sky. Thalia let out a huge sigh and said, "Wow." I rolled my eyes and I released the water making the platform which landed in the water with a hiss, as the hot steamy water, which held Apollos car, hit the cold water of the lake.

Grover offered to take the Hunters to their cabin and didn't take no for an answer. Nico said his goodbyes to his sister and came back over to where Thalia, Percy and I was standing. We walked back to the Big house and we noticed that most of the campers were out of their cabins looking around at what all the noise was about. A few wandered around outside the big house, looking at my Mustang and talking in hushed tones. Others were walking to the arena, possibly to train, or just to hang around on a winters day.

There wasn't many campers here, I counted at least 20 roaming and possibly more in their cabins. Percy told me that most of the campers were not so noticeable with their scent, so they could live normal lives going to school and coming to camp for just the Summer. But there was others, like Annabeth, who didn't have homes to go to so they stayed at camp year round, with the others that preferred to stay year round. "What about you then, being the son of Poseidon and all, do you stay year round?" I asked. Percy hesitated before answering, "I used to live with my mother and step father, Gabe, I called him smelly Gabe because he always smelt like a sewer. But my mother left him and I live with her and go to school when im not at camp so, no im not really a year rounder."

"Must be nice being able to go to school, Poseidon taught me the basics really at my Camp Half Blood, I never got the choice to live a normal life and go to school." I said with a hint of genuine sadness in my voice. "Oh trust me, school is over rated for a demigod, Poseidon was doing you a favour." Thalia said, she made me jump to be honest she was so quiet I forget she was walking next to me. Nico looked reasonably uncomfortable on the topic of school, we did just save him and his sister from a Manticore attack. "Yeah, believe me when I say this, but I have been kicked out from 5 different schools. You got it easy." Percy stared at me with envy. I didn't argue after that, I mean, what if I did go to normal school and someone angered me. The Ares side of me would come out, and I would be put away for murder!

We reached the porch where we saw, Mr D and Chiron, in wheelchair form, playing their card game. We approached them and Chiron lifted his head and smiled to see that we were all alive. "Ah, hello you must be Nico, Percy where is his sister?" "Joined The Hunters, they are here too by the way." Percy responded looking quite depressed. Chiron's smile wavered slightly and looked at us all and said "and where is Annabe-" he stopped mid sentence of her name and his face went slack, he must of guessed by the expression on all our faces and the single tear, that drifted down the side of Thalia's cheek, that something bad had happened to her. We told them everything that happened.

"No matter, we lost one and gained two more, even if the other joined The Hunters." Mr D chimed in, Percy was glaring at him, ready to snap. At that point Grover came back, with cuts and red marks that looked like hand prints on his face. Grover was actually smiling at the fact his face was beaten up. "Grover, please would you take Mr Di Angelo to see the introductory video." Chiron looked at Grover and he didn't argue. He took Nico into the Big House and sat down at the computer in the corner.

Percy was still giving Mr D a look that would kill, if they could. "How can you say something like that, Annabeth didn't deserve what happened to her, she deserved something better than going down with-" Percy cut himself off before he said something he would regret. He knew Annabeth wasn't dead, I had told him that she had just disappeared. "You would just love it if every camper here disappeared or dropped dead wouldn't you?!" Percy was starting to ball his fists. "You were sent here to be punished and for you to be taught a lesson, you are here to look after us not to play cards and read a stupid wine magazine day in day out! This isn't your punishment, this is ours!" Percy was really starting to lose his temper now, and any second now Mr D wasn't going to stay in his 'Calm State' for much longer.

Mr D looked up from the cards in his hands, looked Percy dead in the eyes and said, " Perry Johnson, It would help a lot if you all did that, but I don't like to report on the events to Zeus. To much paperwork. But turning the god of the seas son into a Dolphin, well that's a whole different story." Mr D was about to stand up when Nico and Grover came back. "Your Chiron the Centaur, the one who trained Hercules!" Nico said pointing at Chiron. "Yes, but I prefer to stay in my wheelchair for first encounters if that's okay." Chiron said forcing a smile on his face. "And you, Your the Wine Dude!" Nico said still pointing his finger, now at Mr D.

Mr D forgot what he was about to do, partially with the help of The Mist from me. Haha thinking back on it now it was quite funny erasing a section of a memory from a gods mind. Mr D looked at Nico with a stern and somewhat surprised look on his face, "The wine dude?" Nico nodded his head vigorously, "Yeah, Dionysus, you have 400 attack points 200 more if you attack first!" Nico exclaimed. Mr D looking rather confused, " I beg your pardon?" Nico started to go over something about a game called Mythomagic, he brought out Mr D's action figure from his bag along with the card with details on and started telling Mr D about the game.

Chiron took this as an opportunity and said, "Percy why don't you Thalia and Arc go around to all the cabins and tell them about Capture the Flag tonight after dinner, Camp VS Hunters." Chiron gave him a look that meant no arguing or else. As Thalia and Percy started down the stairs, I approached Chiron and said, "Uh Chiron, is it okay if I skip out on Capture the Flag, for well, forever?" Chiron looked quite puzzled,"What on earth for?" Thalia and Percy looked back to where I was talking with Chiron,"Well, for a start I don't have a sword, and any sword I craft or get given it feels off balance, Riptide for example felt extremely off in my hands. Plus I prefer to do hand to hand combat and as much as I hate those Hunters im not hitting a girl, or." I pulled out the desert eagle, "im not shooting them either." Chiron slowly nodded his head in agreement, "Yes I can see why that would be a big problem. Very well, if you are as good as a child of Apollo, or better, you can prove your skill by being medic tonight." I nodded, happy to accept my new role to play. I walked to the steps to join my two new friends and we walked to the cabins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Something Unexpected Happens

On the way to the cabins Percy grumbled to himself about Mr D. "Percy, having one god against you is bad enough, especially when that god is the god of war! You can't make Dionysus mad at you too. He wasnt joking about the whole dolphin thing you know." Percy stared at me for maybe a minute, but lowered his head and sighed. "I know, it's just why? Why Annabeth? Why not me?" Thalia and I stared at him with pity, from Thalias thoughts I could tell she was getting the wrong end of the stick. She thought that where Annabeth and Percy had gone through so much over the past 2 years, they had came really good friends, looking out for eachother. I knew for a fact that wasn't the case. I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to reasure him, "Perce, she is alive you can't beat yourself up about it, I already swore on the Styx that we would find her." The tone in my voice told him I was telling the truth, which I was.

A few steps later we heard a comotion coming from the basketball court where an Ares kid was squaring up to a Hunter, asking for trouble. Thalia mumbled, "Great. I'll go sort them out" as she started forward, Percy tried to apologise but couldnt quite find the words, "Thalia i-I'm sorry. You were right, I should have waited for you guys back in Denver." Thalia just smiled at him and started to walk away before saying, "Dont worry about it Percy, I would have done the same thing." and with that she ran to the court to break up the fight.

Percy and I were walking around to each cabin telling them about the Capture the Flag tonight against The Hunters. When it came to the Ares cabin, we woke up the guy who was sleeping still and he told us to go away, whilst random objects came flying at us. We finished up by going for a tour around the camp, Percy took me to all the places. The dining hall, the arena and the climbing wall. "Uh, why is there lava on the climbing wall?" Percy laughed, "It may seem stupid, but it is effective, it's to make your climbing skills quicker in a life and death situation." Thalia came up behind us making us both jump, "Hey." she said whilst smirking. "Damn it Thalia, you trying to kill us?" Percy exclaimed. Thalia smirked at us, "Just keeping you both on your toes, haha."

"Hey Thalia, do you wanna captain the camp at Capture the Flag tonight?" Thalia looked at Percy in disbelief. "I was about to ask you the same thing, I mean im flattered and all but you have been here longer than me and I haven't done capture the flag before." I looked at them both and came up with a sugestion, "Why dont you both co-captain?" They both considered the idea and said in unision, "Okay." with that settled I told them I would see them at dinner tonight. We went our seperate ways.

I walked to the front of the Big House where my car was still parked. I clicked my fingers and the car floated several centermeters of the floor and underneath the car appeared four axel stands. I then set to work, my hands moving at suprising speed as I didn't think about anything until I was nearly done. It took me about 5 minutes to change each brake disk and pad, with newer ones. I got up and started working on some minor things on the engine. Again I was in such deep concerntration, Thalia stood next to me looking at what I was doing and I didn't realise she was there until I noticed the scent of electricity around me. This time I startled her, "Can I help you?" I asked without lifting my head from the engine, which probably made it look as if I was talking to the car.

I picked up the dirty rag that was covered in old oil patches that had dried up ages ago. I started to wipe my hands on the rag, and didnt realise that my attire had changed from, my leather jacket, white vest top and jeans to, overalls that were covered in oil and engine grease, with a now dirty white vest on. I looked straight into her electric blue eyes and immediately got lost in them. I cleared my throat and looked down back at the engine.

After about an awkward 30 seconds of silence she asked, "What you doing?" and she nodded towards the car. "Oh, the car needed new brake pads and disks, and the oil needed changing." I explained. I didnt realise it at first but my voice slowly trailed away on those last few lines. I'd been in this situation before, I end up getting into to much detail and the girl just walks away. But, thankfully, Thalia felt different than the other girls, she was still looking at me, then she suprised me by asking, "Need any help?" I must have looked quite shocked seen as, she laughed and looked at the engine. "Actually, yeah you can. The spark plugs have been making the car misfire slightly. You dont mind getting your hands dirty do you?" She looked at me and slowly, a smile crept onto her face.

I taught her the basics, what was what, what does what. And with in about 20 minutes she nodded took off her jacket and her hands flew around in the engine block. I told her where the spark plugs were and how to remove and install them. We worked as a team as our hands flew over the engine block, changing the spark plugs. Nearing the end of the task our hands met, we both locked eachothers gaze until, she broke it by backing up and saying, " It's nearly dinner time im gunna get cleaned up and I will see you at dinner." before I could answer she ran into the direction of the showers. I didnt want to, but I did anyway. I read her thoughts and discovered something. She liked me.

I put everything back together, still giddy on what just happened. I fired up the car to make sure I had done everything properly, lowered the car off the axel stands and turned off the igniton. As I walked towards the showers a smile crept onto my face as I thought about mine and Thalias little moment. Just to let you know this was the first time a girl actually fell for me, the real me, not the one that all the other girls fall for, which is a trick of The Mist. They think I look 10 x more handsome and attractive than what I really do, im just an average 14 or 16 year old, whatever. I had hardly any resemblence to Percy except for some facial features like eye colour and the nose, which I guess were from Posiedon, I was 5"9 slightly taller than Percy and some muscles from doing hand to hand combat and working on cars all day, just an average guy. I went to the showers and came out 5 minutes later in time for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - I Might Have Blown My Chances

I came out the showers and looked at my watch, which read 7:30pm, I headed for the dining hall. I saw Percy and Grover sitting at a table by themselves. They beckoned me over. I walked over to the table and sat opposite to Percy. I knew how the whole offering thing worked, go up to the brazier, burn the food sit back down. But what baffled me was the whole seating arangment. Back at my camp, there was only a few of us, so we ate around a big circular table, with the brazier in the centre. But here everyone was sitting in their cabin groups. The Hunters all together, laughing and joking, Ares cabin sitting around belching and laughing, Nico at the Hermes table. I then notice Thalia, picking at her food, sitting at the table on her own. I turned to Grover, "How do you do this, day in day out? It's harsh!" It took Grover a second to realize what I was talking about. "It just seems more orderly really. What was it like at your camp?" I told them about dinner at Battersea camp and how we sat around a big circular table with the brazier in the center. "-that seemed a lot better than this." I turned my attention back to my food and looked up briefly to look at Thalia.

"You okay?" I said to her in her mind. She looked behind her thinking im there. I laughed in her head and said, "Poseidon's table, just talk in your head." She looked really puzzled on what was happening but after a while she responded, "I'm okay, just a bit lonely over here really." I looked at her for a while, our eyes locked briefly, like back outside the Big House, and she lowered her gaze back to her food that she was just picking at.

I was about to continue talking when Chiron stamped his hoof on marble floor, " Campers quiet down!, as you might have already noticed we have The Hunters here with us tonight, and that means the annual Hunters VS camp, Capture the Flag tonight." there was cheering coming from the Ares table, which died down instantly. Chiron continued, "and last night and this morning we had two new campers arrive back, and one that is missing." he said glumly. Everybody looked around until they noticed there was no Annabeth. "But never the less, we have the one who arrived this morning, Nico Di Angelo, who is undetermined at this time, and one that arrived last night in search of his brother. The Son of Poseidon. Arcmelos." I felt a 100 eyes turn on me all at once. "Hey." I said to everyone. Chiron looked at me and said, "Do you mind sharing your story?" I sighed and responded with starting of with when I was born. It took maybe about 10 minutes to tell the whole story, minus the encounters I had at the age of 9. But eventually I finished with, "-and here I am now telling you the story." All the campers were sitting at their tables gawking at me in disbelief. "If you don't believe me, my cars in front of the big house."

After dinner, I went with Thalia and Percy, to see if there was anything I could do to help in preperation for Capture the Flag. About 5 minutes before the game, the Ares cabin came out with a red banner with a boars head on it, the symbol of Ares. They placed it on a mound of rocks that resembled a fist at a certain angle. Percy said they call it Zeus' Fist. Chiron shouted out the rules and the game commenced. I sat on the side line with Chiron as medic. Thalia flanked right, some other campers went left, leaving the middle open. Percy took this as an opportunity, he sprinted over the boundary line and toward the enemy flag. Looking back on it now it was kind of funny, but at the time, Thalia was saying some pretty hefty stuff in her head about Percy when she saw him running off with the flag.

I then had to go help the three on the floor by the rocks, as a big beefy Hunter knocked Nico and the Stoll brothers over the head, they were out cold. As I was tending to them, I saw Zoë running with our flag about to cross the boundary line. Percy was on the other with their silver flag, charging towards her. Too late. The game was over when she crossed the line. All the Hunters exploded into cheers, when they knew they had won.

Thalia was still cursing at him in ancient Greek in her thoughts, which made me smile at that particular moment. Chiron picked up the Stoll brothers put them on his back to rest up and announced, "The Hunters have won, for the 54th time in a row." He grumbled the last part. Nico came and stood next to me, and watched the scene that was about to happen. Thalia growled at Percy, "What in Hades name were you doing!" Percy was looking rather stunned at her. "I got the flag Thalia." He said in a tone to make it obvious, "I saw an opening and took it, you were about to be overrun at any moment."

Thalia literally sparked and pushed Percy, he went spiraling towards the water, this was something she didn't intend on doing. Percy landed with a splash in the little stream of water. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." she said, turning around and with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Percy summoned the water and thrusted it at her causing her to go flying next to a tree. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that, either." he said that with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. "Oh you wanna throw down seaweed brain!?" Thalia rose and walked slowly back over to Percy, the air turning very electrified.

Something inside Percy snapped, you could see it on his face. In his mind I could hear him saying. "No one and I mean no one calls me Seaweed Brain but Annabeth." and with that he stood up in the water, and yelled "Bring it on pine cone face." He summoned a lot of waves up behind him. They started to fight. Chiron was pleading to them both as they shot wave after wave, for Percy literally, of water and electricity at each other. Something snapped inside me. I hated seeing two people fight who were friends. What happened next was something I swore would never happen again.

I Mist Traveled into the center of where they were both fighting. I cut of the water flow from Percy and used The Mist to stop Thalia while she was in the process of making a lightning bolt on her sword. At first I didn't realize it but I was glowing with the Gift of Poseidon. The Ares side of me had came out to play. I used their own elements against them and thrusted my hands towards the pair of them, sending them a metre away from each other. They landed with a thud as they both rolled across the floor into trees. I bellowed at the top of my lungs. "YOU ARE BOTH THE MOST POWERFUL DEMIGODS IN EXISTENCE, CHILDREN OF TWO OUT OF THE BIG THREE. ACT LIKE IT!" there was the sound of a V8 in the distance, which slowly turned into a V12 engine of a Lamborghini. Chiron, the campers and The Hunters all backed away from me slowly. Chiron trying to find his words said, "Arc, calm down." I looked at my left hand, and realized my ring had turned into its true form, the celestial bronze Knuckle-dusters and my attire had changed to something more aggressive looking. The attire of Ares, Long black leather jacket, white t shirt, black sunglasses on and black jeans with army boots. I then looked at my other hand to find my desert eagle in it, by my side.

I willed myself to calm down and the mist swirled around me and my clothes turned back into what it was before. The aura faded and my anger subsided. At that point my car was in the forest, charging at full speed towards me. A Matte Black, Aventedor pulled up at my side. "For goodness sake, I hate it when the stupid thing does this." I walk around the back and Thalia and Percy were just coming out of their daze. They stared at me and then at the car. I pushed the logo on the back which turned it into a keyring on my car key. Percy, still looking bewildered said, "That's your car? But you brought us here in a Mustang." I sighed and started to talk with a fed up tone in my voice, "I installed something on the car that makes it turn into any other vehicle I want, by saying or thinking of the car. It also goes by emotion, whenever I get angry that one happens, and for some reason it likes to get a mind of its own and comes to find me. It also has a switch to turn to Race, Rally or road."

Thalia came out of her daze of staring at me and stormed towards the camp through the forest. At that point something weird happened. There was something running around in the forest to the left of us. I pulled out the desert eagle and held it in my hands, following the thing with my eyes. The campers saw where I was looking and immediately took arms. The only one who wasn't fazed by this, was Chiron who edged forwards towards the thing. "It can't be, she never leaves the attic!"

It emerged into the clearing and I saw it was a woman, but she was dead. She looked mummified. She came over to Zoë and then proceeded to say," I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker, and ask." Zoë stepped forward and said, "How can I save Artemis." Just to clear something up Zoë had a dream earlier in her cabin, about Artemis being captured and I had one about Annabeth, the day before, that's why I had to go find them. The oracle gave Zoë a Prophecy: "Five shall go west to the goddess in chains One shall be lost in the land without rain The bane of Olympus shows the trail Campers and Hunters combined prevail The Titan's curse one must withstand And one shall perish by parent's hand." When the oracle said her part she sat down on a tree stump and went back to her death like state.

I helped Percy and Grover take her back to the attic. "Watch her head on the-" I was cut short as Percy knocked her head against the trap door with a loud thud. Too late. Thankfully she was intact, we placed her back on top of the table. As I closed the trapdoor behind me Thalia came up the stairs looking at me rather hurt on the fact that I, of all, people had hurt her. "Grover can you tell Percy he is needed in the Rec Room for a head counselors meeting." I was looking at Thalia with a sorrowful look in my eyes. Grover was about to repeat the message but Percy just nodded his head and grunted. "Arc, you should come too." Thalia said looking at me, knowing that I was truly sorry for what I had done. I had already apologized to Percy on the way back over with the Oracle. "But, im not a head counselor." I said looking rather confused at them all. "Well as much as I hate to agree with Thalia at this time, it makes sense seen as it's just me and you in that cabin. Grover is it possible for co-head counselors?" Percy asked. Grover hesitated for a minute until answering, " You know, I don't think I have heard of a rule saying otherwise." Thalia walked down the stairs, until I said in her head, "Wait on the landing, I need to talk to you." Percy and Grover walked past Thalia and headed down to the Rec Room. "Look, im really sorry for what I did out there, like I told you in the car on the way over, I was trained to channel my anger to the Gift of Poseidon by the god who radiates anger. So again im really sorry about it-" She cut me off by hugging me briefly, "I know, I get it." She pulled away to look at me with those amazing electric blue eyes. "If you hadn't of intervened we would have tore each other apart leaving a big mess to clean up. Now come on your needed down there, Co-counselor." She walked down the stairs leaving me there speechless on what just happened. I followed her down.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - The quest

As I reached the Rec Room everyone stared at me as I entered. "Uh, other Seaweed brain can't be here to you know." I looked at Clarisse who was the one that just spoke, we had never been introduced before but with my powers, I plucked out tiny details of her, her name, age when she arrived at camp. I startled her when I said her name,"Clarisse La Rue, I have every right to be here, I am co-counsellor after all." I took my seat next to Percy and waited for the meeting to start.

Chiron came in to the room, saw me and didn't bother questioning why I was there, probably a little shaken up still from before and in case something happened like it again. He cleared his throat to speak but Zoë chimed in," We don't have time to sit around and discuss the prophecy, Artemis needs our help!" Chiron looked at her and said, "And where will you start?" Bianca seemed a lot more confident than she did at the Military school. "We go west." she said, as simple as she could. "The Oracle said to go west, five will go west to the goddess in chains." Zoë perked up a bit and said,"precisely, we will take 5 hunters and go." I leaned forward and said, "Zoë you're missing something important, 5 shall go west to the goddess in chains yes, but it also said Hunters and Campers combined."

Grover perked up slightly, "Yeah 3 Hunters 2 campers. I'll go and Arc should come too, he has a car for a start." Zoë was about to object, but I beat her to it, "Grover as much as I want to save Annabeth as well as Artemis, I can't go. Im not driving a Hunter around let alone 3. Plus im leaving myself, tomorrow morning." Everyone looked really puzzled on the 2 things I just said. Percy leaned forward, "Wait what about Annabeth and leaving where?" I looked at everyone and leaned back in my chair. "The day before we met, I had a dream that Annabeth was in a dark place, it could have been a cave im not sure. She was holding something. Straining at its weight. Then this morning, I went to get some sleep and saw Artemis helping her with her burden and took the weight of what ever it was she was holding." I didn't realize at first it but the room suddenly got filled with the smell of the sea. I realized that my hand was starting to faintly glow and moved my hand away quickly so it was under the table. "And im going back to my home in the morning, there are somethings I have to take care of back there." I looked up at everyone's faces and they were all shocked on what I just told them. Grover then perked up and said, "Thalia what about you? Will you come with us to save Annabeth and Artemis?" Thalia hesitated slightly and I could hear Percy screaming in his mind saying, "Say no, please say no!" Thalia nodded her head in agreement. Zoë looked up at us and said," Well that settles it, Bianca, Phoebe, Thalia, Grover and I will go on this quest." Percy was now bursting, "Hold on, I need to go on this quest too, I got Annabeth in this mess, and it was me that suggested that she should come with me and Thalia to Denver!" Grover then suddenly realised the problem, "Oh yeah, sure Percy I will step down and-" Zoë cut him off, "No." Percy looked wide eyed at her. "You can't deny me on this quest." Zoë and Percy had a starring contest. "I can, because it is my quest. Grover will come as he is a Satyr and not a boy, I will not go with a boy on this quest, and that is Final!"

The room grew a lot colder after that, so we went back to discussing the prophecy. "Stay away from a desert" I said. They all looked at me puzzled. I rolled my eyes, "One shall be lost in the land without rain." Then it hit them and we carried on discussing. Chiron announced that they would leave tomorrow morning, and that they should get some rest. Everyone got up to leave but the Stoll Brothers talked to Zoë and gave her a shirt and said, "Give it to Phoebe, she was looking at it earlier." I read Percy's thoughts and I knew, he knew they were up to something. Connor smiled and winked at him and they all left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - My Quest

I woke up at about 4 in the morning to find Percy not in his bed. I walked outside and threw my keyring on the floor so it grew into the full sized Mustang. I then walked over to the boot, pulled out some clean clothes and went to the showers. I came out 10 minutes later and went back over to my car. I put my clothes in the back and got in the driver side door.

I turned on the ignition and turned the car around. As I was starting to drive off, I saw someone running towards the car. Waving at me. I turned off the ignition and got out. It was Thalia. My heart did a little back flip again, I hated it when it did that, and a smile appeared on my face. As she reached me she said, "Your not leaving without saying goodbye are you?" She smiled at me, then hugged me. "Of course not I was just going to park the car down on the roadside." She let go of our hug, I kind of wished she didn't let go. She looked at me and said, "Arc, if I ever need help will you come to my aid?" I looked at her with a surprised look on my face, which made her laugh. "Of course, I swear on the River Styx, just talk in your mind to me and I will come and find you." She hugged me again, she smelt like vanilla and honey, I figured she just came from the showers too as her hair was wet. "Are you sure you dont want to come on this quest, there's an open space now." I looked into her stunning electric blue eyes, "What do you mean?" Thalia hesitated for a second then from reading her mind she remembered I have medical training given to me by Apollo. "Come with me."

She took me to the dining hall, where Bianca, Zoë and Grover was standing around someone on the Hunters table. As I got closer Zoë and Bianca readied their weapons until they realized it was only me and Thalia. Zoë had tears in her eyes, "Arc, can you save her please." I felt like laughing at the time, a Hunter asking me, A Boy as they would say, for help. Then I realized she was being serious. I walked over to the table where I saw her face, it was Phoebe. "What happened?" I questioned Zoë. "Centaur blood, those stupid sons of Hermes put it on the T shirt they gave me. I should have known they were up to something when they told me to give it to her." she wiped her eyes. I walked over and looked at the burns.

After a minute of examining the wounds, I twisted my wrist and made the healing equipment appear on the table. "Zoë, hold her hands above her head, Bianca hold her legs down. Phoebe, this is going to sting a bit and im only doing this so you don't knock me out." They did what I told them and I started to pour nectar and gave Phoebe a bit of Ambrosia, the food and drink of the gods, to eat. I poured it onto the wounds which made a hissing sound and made steam come off of the wounds. I then bandaged her up. "She will be fine, but she needs rest. She can't go on this quest with you and if she does she is most likely to suffer consequences."

I Mist Traveled Phoebe back to her bunk in her cabin. Zoë considered me for this quest, I could tell by the look on her face. "Arc are you sure about you not coming on this quest, we could use you healing expertise." I looked at Zoë then at Thalia who was now by my side. I felt 2 new presences enter the scene but didn't share it with the others. "I cannot, I have business to attend to at my Camp in London. My father has told me a war has broken out between the campers and some cyclopes, I need to get to them all before its too late." The sun was starting to come up when I said," You guys should get going too, you have a long journey a head." Then Grover, Bianca and Zoë started to walk to the hill. Thalia looked at me and kissed me on the cheek and ran to them to catch up.

"Percy, Nico, you can stop hiding now." Percy took off Annabeth's cap looking rather quizzical. "It's essentially what I can do with the mist Percy." I said reading his mind. Nico emerged, "Percy you heard them, take the cap go with them they wont see you." Percy considered the idea, "okay I will go and I promise I will do my best to keep your sister safe if they find out im there." and with that he called for blackjack, put on the cap and he was gone, following the car with his two friends in. I said my goodbyes to Nico and said to him to make something up about Percy, "Tell them he came with me or something. You should get back to the cabin before the Harpies come along." and with that I went back to my car and Mist traveled to England.

I appeared just down the road from Battersea so, I put my foot down and started hammering it towards the Power station. As I got closer I could see the smoke rising from inside. I smashed through the gate and disintegrated 4 Cyclopes as I ploughed through. I parked up and went to see if anyone was alive or needed help. I saw two people I knew, they were really good friends to me, and they were cornered by 2 Cyclopes. I pulled out the desert eagle and shot them both. They disintegrated on the spot. "Terry, Rachael. Where is everyone?" I noticed that Terry was clutching Rachael closely. They were a few years older than me 17 and 18, if im saying im 14 like Percy. I then realized they were a bit too close, if you get my meaning. Terry looked at me and winced, "Arc. They are all dead, the Cyclopes overwhelmed us during the night, and we were sitting at dinner when they attacked." I could tell him and Rachael were now a couple and that they were both on the way out. I twirled my wrist and the healing supplies came into view. I gave the nectar to Rachael and the Ambrosia to Terry. They both pushed it away. Rachael looked weak but she managed, "Arc its good to see you again and all, but Terry and I are ready. We spent 3 happy years together and we are ready to go to Elysium." A tear streaked down my face, causing them to do the same. Terry and Rachael looked at each other, kissed and she said, "Arc we will see you there someday. Good luck with your life." And with that, they died in each others arms.

Rachael was a daughter of Aphrodite and Terry was a son of Hermes. They were the camp leaders until I came along and then I took over. When I was starting to leave that must have been when they started going out. They sacrificed themselves to the Cyclopes to draw the attention away from the other campers. My misery turned to anger.

I turned around and faced the Cyclopes army that was gathering behind me. Big. Mistake. The Ares side of me came out. I erupted into a sea blue aura and charged the Cyclopes army with Rachael's sword. For once a sword didn't feel out of balance in my hand. I swung and arced the sword through all the Cyclopes ranks. After about 10 minutes there was nothing left but dust and spoils of war: spears, clubs and shields. The anger turned back into misery and the sea blue aura went away. I went back over to where Rachael and Terry were and put their shrouds over the top of them. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I burnt their bodies and shrouds. I must have burnt a lot shrouds to honour those who had fallen, most were sons and daughters of the Minor gods and goddesses , but like Rachael and Terry there was some here from the Major gods of Olympus. I looked down at Rachael's sword and my rings I had put on the table and swore to them both that I would continue using these weapons in their names with honour, after all she and Terry were the first people to take me in under their wings, until I was claimed and trained by Poseidon.

I walked to where the Forges were for the few Hephaestus kids that went to the camp and engraved on her sword her name on one side in English, and named the sword The destroyer, Terry used to call her that because she wasn't a regular daughter of Aphrodite, she had a fire in her stomach, when it came to looking after the camp. She got the nickname defending the camp from some ogres that invaded the camp one night while she was on duty. I did the same for Terry to my rings, so when they changed into their true form it would say Terry on one and The Tank on the other, in big bold letters. His nickname was Tank due to the fact he went one on one in a fist fight against an empousai not because he was fat, he was pure muscle actually. I put my newly named weapon on my belt and slipped the rings on. I looked back on all the happy memories we had together.

I waved my hand and did something I never knew was possible, I made The Mist create statues outside each of the cabins to remember those who died. What shocked me more was that when The Mist stopped swirling around the statues they became solid marble. I made sure I put a slightly bigger statue than the rest of my two good friends, who were enjoying life in Elysium, holding hands looking over the cabins. I broke down in tears. Something inside me changed that day, seeing my friends die by the hands of a Cyclopes army made something snap. The anger stayed with me now constantly and it was easy for me to lose my temper now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - I'm Asked For Help

A day had passed and I was now back at Camp Half Blood. I had returned there the night before after my time back at Battersea camp. I stayed in my cabin practically the entire time. I didn't go to dinner, breakfast, the campfire I didn't even go to training. I just spent my time staring at the pictures I found in Rachael's cabin of me her and Terry with some other people I knew but never really talked to. I put the Photos back in my wallet and heard a voice in my head, at first it was Poseidon saying, "Its time." I knew instantly what he meant because at that point I heard Thalia say, "Arc I need your help please." I got out of my bed putting all the weapons on my belt and making sure I had my rings on.

I came out went to have a shower quickly and came out 5 minutes later. I walked over to my car which I had changed to be the Subaru that they first saw me with when I was 9, livery and all. I opened the door exhaled rather loudly and stepped in and sat down. I switched it from Rally to Road and the interior changed to what it used to before it was stripped out. The livery remained on the car, along with the sound of the car, which was still the typical Rally cross car sound. I then focused on Thalia's face and Mist Traveled to where they were.

I appeared a few miles down the road and put my foot down. The chatter of the waste gate, echoed through the empty desert. I saw them sitting at the side of the road arguing on what to do. I pulled up, rolled down the window and said, "Need a lift?" Thalia's face immediately lit up. Grover was staring speechless at the car. "No... It can't be... Arc... Arcmelos. The kid we met 7 years ago." I gave him a big grin to tell him he guessed right. The realization then dawned on Thalia and her beautiful eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Zoë was the only one who was a little dazed on me being here. "Arc. What are thy doing here, I thought you said you were back home." I ignored the last part and said, "I'm answering a pretty girl's call for help." Thalia blushed slightly as she knew I was talking about her. Zoë just rolled her eyes. "Arc im a hunter we don't do relationships." I looked at her blankly, "I never said you were the pretty girl now did I? Come on I will take you to the dam and then you're on your own. I will tell you why I didn't tell you about us meeting 7 years ago on the way, then you can get a few hours sleep, we should arrive at the dam at about 830am." They all got in.

Thalia sat next to me in the passenger seat. Percy and Zoë was separated by Grover in the middle. As I finished telling them why I wiped their memories and why I didn't tell them about it when we first met again. Zoë asked, "Why the Dam Arc?" I looked in the rear view mirror and replied, "Percy was going to suggest going up the rapids that were behind you but you all would have hit the Dam." Thalia was looking at me clearly noticing my change in appearance. I looked over and flashed her a smile. "You guys get some sleep you all look shattered, also where is Bian-. Oh I see, one shall be lost in the land without rain." after a few minutes of silence there was snoring coming from the back from all three of them. "Thalia get some sleep I will wake you when we get there." "That's okay, I slept in the other car for a couple of hours before it broke down." she was still looking at me and then noticed the sword that was next to the handbrake. She looked at the cross-guard and noticed there was a name on the sword. She picked it up and looked at it. "Who's Rachael?" she asked cautiously. A tear trickled down my cheek which I wiped away quickly, she notice on the ring I had engraved Terry on to it. I looked at her beautiful face, that lifted my spirits slightly and I told her about what happened back at Battersea. She put the sword down and held my hand, she kissed me on the cheek and we both stared at each other we both leaned in for a kiss until Grover broke the silence by yawning and stretching.

"5 minutes and we are there guys." I told them. As I pulled up Zoë stepped out then Grover and Percy. Thalia remained in the car for a few more seconds. "Thalia when this quest is over, do you want to I dunno go see a movie sometime, or get something to eat?" she looked at me and smiled, "Yeah I'd like that." she got out the car and was about to cross the street when I yelled, "Zoë!" and gestured her to come back. "Yes?" I looked at her and sighed deeply, "I'm sorry for everything that's happened between us, I guess what happened on my little quest taught me to hold grudges against bad things and people not good people, like you." She smiled at me and said, "sorry I always gave you a hard time, it's just in my nature." She went back over to the others and I waved at them as I drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Promise

It had been 2 days since I had last seen them. I was driving around New York at the time when Thalia asked for me to come get them. Lucky for them I was only a few miles away from where they were. My car was still the Subaru that I'd dropped them off in, as I was doing a little rally cross event where we met the first time. As I drove toward the street they were on, I saw a flying chariot. They'd done it, they had saved Artemis and, hopefully, Annabeth as well.

I pulled up next to them and saw Annabeths face, the look was priceless. "Hey Annabeth, good to have you with us! I hear you need a lift to Mount Olympus." Annabeth was gawking at me. "Okay we have like 20 minutes to get to Olympus, get in I will explain everything!" It took 10 minutes to get through the whole story. "So, you are a son of Poseidon, Percy's, twin and you erased our memories. Why?" I looked at Annabeth through the mirror. "Poseidon kept telling me the time for you all to meet me wasn't those days we met. It was meant to be at the Military school." I pulled up outside the Empire state building.

We stepped out the car. "We have five minutes left of the council and we're not getting there in time by elevator and walking. Don't move, I'll Mist Travel us up there." I held Thalia's hand and Annabeths, a little awkward. "Percy take Annabeths hand." He obeyed. I concentrated on the throne room to Olympus and we dissolved into Mist. We appeared in the throne room startling Zeus mid sentence. I dropped to my knees and said, "Sorry, didn't want to walk all that way. Contin-" My head hit the marble floor with a loud thud. Apollo healed me, I gathered he did because my eyes flickered open with him looking over me. He smiled at me and sat back on his throne. "Sorry again, Mist Travel is dangerous when it's just me, I nearly killed myself with three others." I sat on the marble floor and rested. Zeus grunted, "Demigods." and carried on with the court. They came to the conclusion that something will be done about Kronos. I looked to my left and saw Grover standing next to Annabeth, how he got here I don't know. Percy talked to Poseidon about an Orphiotaurus, and kept pointing to the corner. It was something to do with a monster so terrible it could wipe out the gods if it fell into Kronos' hands. It didn't look like much of a threat, it just looked like a weird cow-fish.

Athena then stood up and addressed the court, "And what of these two-" I cut her short "Three." All the gods looked at me, "I'm Percy's brother." All eyes then turned to my father. Athena looked at him with disgust, "You broke the ancient law not once but twice!" I stood and confronted Athena, I didn't care, "No. He broke it once. Yes im a son of Poseidon but I'm also a twin brother to Percy." Athena looked at me with a surprised expression. She clearly wasn't used to demigods answering her back. "Okay then, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. We cannot let these Demigods live. If we kill them they are no longer a threat." Some of the gods started to grumble in agreement but those who didn't I knew were on our side. Poseidon grumbled, "You will not harm my sons." "Nor will you harm my daughter." Zeus put in.

A smile crept onto my face, I stepped forwards, "Plus Athena, I think having one god on your case is enough, let alone 6 more." She stared at me, if looks could kill and I think she could probably do that, I would be dead. "What do you mean 6 more?" she bellowed. At that point I didn't care, I laughed, yes laughed. " Well for a start, you already have my father on your case, and due to the lack of agreement from your comment about killing us, I see that Zeus wouldn't want harm to his daughter, that's one more. Then there is Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Hecate. Oh yeah, and someone you never want as an enemy, Ares." I was still smiling even during the compliments about my skills in each part of training I had received. They must have thought I deserved it, seen as I did appease them somewhat a bit more than my own father. Athena sat back down looking a little bewildered on a demigod telling her otherwise. The gods that agreed to our deaths clearly got the message, kill me or my friends and there would be a war.

I walked back over to where my friends were standing and noticed they were all gawking at me, it brought the smile back to my face. They were amazed I was standing up for them to the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and the other gods. Annabeth was sending mixed emotions with her facial expressions, hatred, amazement, fear. "Plus, Seen as you all didn't even realize until now that I was a son of Poseidon, my training with Hecate must have done some good. That meant I could hide my scent from you all, meaning Kronos can't control me, so sorry to disappoint but im not the one in the prophecy. Also im older than 16 back home. Courtesy of Poseidon, with him not telling me my real age and all."

Artemis stood, " And what about you Thalia. Have you came to your conclusion?" Thalia hesitated slightly. "I have Artemis." Zeus leans forward, "Thalia think this through." She looked at her father straight in the eyes. "I have father, by doing this I can never reach 16 in a couple of days." she turned back to Artemis and recited the pledge to Artemis. My heart dropped. Artemis accepted her pledge, but I could hear a slight hesitation in her voice. Thalia came over to Grover and hugged him, then Annabeth and then Percy. She knew saying goodbye to me would be hard, even due to the fact I was already walking to the doors that lead outside. She didn't try to call me back, but I heard her voice in my head say, "I'm sorry Arc." and with that I was gone, walking down the stairs towards the elevator.

I strolled out of the building, my head hung low and looked at my car. It was no longer my rally cross car, it was now an Aston Martin Virage. I sat in the car for about 20 minutes, looking at the clock it was about 9pm. Then the three of them came down from the elevator. Percy and Annabeth climbed in the back and Grover sat in the front. Grover closed the door and I didn't even wait for everyone to put on their seat belts. I put my foot down hard on the accelerator causing everyone's heads to hit their head rest. "Uh, can you slow down? And weren't we in your rally cross car earlier?" Annabeth asked. I eased of the accelerator slightly so we were now doing 40 mph. "He added something he designed which allows it to change according to his emotions or what he wants." Percy explained. "My guess he is angry?" Percy questioned. I gritted my teeth, "Am I glowing and does this look like an Italian Super car?" Grover, being a Satyr, saw the tiny little details in my emotions. Annabeth tried to lighten the mood and to change the subject, "Arc, im not very pleased you showed up my mother you know." I didn't respond.

"I still can't believe she wanted to kill, you, Percy or Thalia." The moment she said her name my expression hardened and I slowly applied pressure to the accelerator again. Grover noticing this slight emotion change and suggested to Annabeth, "I think that's a touchy subject at this time Annabeth. I don't think you should mention that name." Annabeth looked rather confused, "Who's name?" At that point I snapped. My knuckles turned white from where I was gripping the steering wheel to hard, the faint sea water smell filled the air. "Annabeth you're a daughter of Athena, use that brain she gave you." She looked appalled I just spoke to her like that. She sat in silence for a few minutes then her eyes widened,"Oh. Oh now it makes sense on why she didn't stop you. Did she-" I cut her off, "Yes, can we change the subject."

We arrived back at camp. Grover stepped out and Annabeth and Percy followed. "Arc, you coming?" I sat there for 10 seconds, picked up my sword and stepped out. I strapped the sword, now known as the destroyer to my belt, and went to the back where I pushed the logo on the boot and turned into a key ring of the Aston Martin on the keys.

"Since when do you have and use a sword?" Percy wondered. "Long, painful and sensitive subject." I gripped the hilt and walked to the hill. As we were walking, there was a shimmer and a goddess appeared in front of us. I was the only one who seemed to notice and growled, " What do you want Aphrodite, im not in the mood." Percy gave me a quizzical look, "Aphrodite?" I looked at them all clearly they thought I was losing it. "I only appeared to you like I did with Percy on his quest." I looked at them again and said that I would meet them at the campfire. They walked off leaving me alone with the goddess of love. "What do you want with me then?" she looked at me from head to toe and simply replied, "Artemis and I had a discussion about you and Thalia, usually we never agree on anything, but in the interest of love. Well that changes the story." I stared at her blankly and rolled my wrist for her to carry on and get to the point. "Artemis knows about the feelings Thalia has for you, she accepted her as her new Lieutenant because she knew that she was powerful, if she went over to Luke's side it would be the end of us." I looked at her still waiting for her to get to the point on why she is here. "Artemis and I came to the conclusion that if she is fading on the battlefield, then we would make her immortal again and put her on Mount Olympus for you. In the mean time you have to simply love and care for her and you must never look upon another female for a loving relationship. This is all I ask of you, a favour for a favour if you will." I looked baffled at that point and said, "So constantly love and care for her, never look upon another girl for a relationship and in return she is put back on Mount Olympus for me. Quick question, how does that help me?" Aphrodite smiled dryly and said "You will understand when the time comes. Oh and one more thing. Thank you for honouring Rachael and Hermes told me to say thank you for honouring Terry." And with that she vanished, leaving behind the smell of sweet scented perfume.

I walked past the dragon guarding the Golden Fleece and headed towards the arena where everyone was gathered to hear the story about their quest. I walked in and Chiron galloped over towards me, "Arc I see you have returned from your little quest too, how was it?" I looked at all the heads turn to my direction and saw hundreds of eyes fixed on me. I cleared my throat ready to talk, " I, uh actually came back 3 days ago, I hid in The Mist and my cabin for a while because I didn't want to talk about it, but." I let out a pretty long sigh, "I might as well get it of my chest. I arrived in London and saw smoke coming from the power station. I drove through the gate, crashed into four Cyclopes and they disintegrated on the spot. There was literally an army there that had invaded my home. No one was around but the two people who took me under their wings when I first came to camp. Rachael and Terry, Rachael was a daughter of Aphrodite and Terry was a son of Hermes. Later on I discovered that they had started going out shortly before I left, and my last look of them was them both hugging each other and they died right in front of me. I watched two of my closest friends who had sacrificed themselves to save the camp, but it wasn't enough." I wiped away a tear that was forming in my eye, "The anger rushed out of me and I slaughtered the entire army with Rachael's sword." I pulled out the celestial bronze sword which shimmered in the light of the camp fire. "I then burned them with their shrouds and burnt all the shrouds of the other fallen campers. I then took the sword and engraved on it, Rachaels name, and her nickname she got for killing a pack of ogres that attacked one night when I was 8. She was Nicknamed, The Destroyer. I honour her by using her sword and do so in her name. Then there was Terry, when he was out gathering supplies he was attacked, just outside of camp. He was attacked by an empousai, and defeated her in hand to hand combat. I then engraved my rings to read Terry on one and on the other his nickname, The Tank. And then I came back here, when I was asked by Thalia for help." I pointed at Percy to tell his story. Annabeth came over to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry about earlier, like I mentioned, im pretty fragile now when it comes to my temper. Plus that was the Ares side of me coming out." she nodded her head and accepted my apology. I walked over and stood in the corner leaning on a pillar while, Percy and Grover took turns telling the story. Then Nico appeared. "Wheres Bianca?" he said with a big smile on his face. Percy then realized that no one had told him about his sister. He walked off with Nico to tell him the news.

He came back 5 minutes later rambling to Annabeth, Grover and I, "he didn't take the news so good, he ran away. Help me look!" he exclaimed. We searched for nearly an hour until we stood on Zeus' Fist and Percy told us. "Nico is a son of Hades." we all looked wide eyed at him, "you can't tell anyone, if word gets out, then boy we are screwed with the Titan war." we agreed not to say a thing. Grover went to go talk to some of his satyr buddies, something about the spirit of Pan and coffee. It was just me Annabeth and Percy. "So what did Aphrodite want?" Annabeth questioned with a grin on her face as she knew the topic already. "Tell you tomorrow, I might be staying for the winter, its not like I have a home to go to now." my voice trailed off as I thought about my two friends who sacrificed themselves. Percy gripped my shoulder, "Arc, you are home." and he and Annabeth smiled at me. "Yeah I guess you right, looks like you might be stuck with me year round Annabeth." I smiled at her. "Actually I'm going to San Fransisco, tomorrow, do you mind taking me?" I shook my head, "Nah, Percy I'll give you a ride home too tomorrow. I will see you guys in the morning. Im shattered."

I woke up to the sound of water running, and remembered there was a fountain placed in here, probably not the best thing if you need the toilet badly. Percy and I got our stuff ready and went to breakfast. Percy was staring at the floor where there was a crack, a fissure Nico opened last night. I threw my keyring onto the ground outside the dining hall and it turned into the Mustang like it usually would, but the colour was different. Instead of sea blue it was now electric blue, for obvious reasons. I put Annabeth's things in the boot we said our goodbyes and left.

On the Journey we sat in silence, we dropped off Percy, "Hey Arc, don't suppose you want to come in and see mum do you?" I looked at him and smiled," I will see her some other time, later Perce." I drove off to drop Annabeth off at San Fransisco. "Arc. What did Aphrodite want?" I looked her in the eye and said, "A favour for favour." She was trying to work it out, "Okay, I think I got it. For you and Thalia." I leaned my elbow on the door, "Bingo."

We sat in silence for about 20 minutes, "Annabeth, Aphrodite also mentioned Percy and that quest." She gave me a look of curiosity, "He told me, he said something about, Aphrodite telling him not to take anything from her husbands scrap yard." I looked at her with a blank expression. "Did he tell you about this quest properly?" Annabeth again looked quizzical, "well yeah, he told us at camp last night." Still with the blank expression I continued, "I was there for the meeting Annabeth. Percy wasn't meant to be on that quest. At first it was going to be 3 Hunters 2 campers. Bianca, Zoë, Phoebe, Grover and I. I rejected because I had my quest to do." I gripped the hilt of the sword, remembering the day. "And then Grover suggested Thalia to go. She accepted and Percy was so content on him going, because he felt like he needed to save you for getting you into that mess, he snuck out the next morning on blackjack using your cap." I saw her hand drift to her pocket where she pulled out the invisibility cap. "Dionysus caught him and was about to bring him back when someone told him otherwise. That person was Aphrodite."

Her eyes widened, "But why?" I continued with what I was saying, "I will get to that, any way, when he was accepted into the quest, and they ended up in Hephaestus's Junk Yard. Again the love goddess came to him, just to tell him to not to take a thing. Wrong. She was there for another reason. And I think you know that reason. Annabeth he couldn't have cared less what happened to Artemis really, sure he wanted to save her but he mainly wanted to save you." I let that comment hang as I pulled up, and got out the car.

I got her stuff out of the boot and Dr Chase greeted us outside his house. He hugged his daughter and gave me a smile and mouthed, "thank you." I walked over to the car and remembered what Percy said. "Dr Chase, im not taking no for an answer, here." I made some money appear with the mist and it solidified into real money, a little thing I discovered I could do ever since Battersea Power station. There was about $50,000 there in my hand. I walked over and handed it to him. "I heard Percy totaled your VW, buy yourself something better." I said handing him the money. If I had a camera I would have taken a picture of their faces, they were funny! Dr Chase tried to deny the money, but I encouraged him to take it, "Honestly its fine, keep it. I found out I could do that sort of stuff at The Battersea Power station. That money is real, and as you can see, I don't really need money for much," as I nodded my head towards my Mustang which turned into a Ferrari then back again. Annabeth hugged me goodbye, "Will I see you next summer?" I walked back to the car, with Annabeths question hanging in the air. "Maybe. We will see." I smiled at her, waved when I was back in the car, and twisted my wrist. I Mist Traveled back to camp.


End file.
